Way of the Sword
by Ninja hand
Summary: Takeo is a Ninja on an unknow Island. He escapse his death but his family dosen't. Kerry, James and Lauren are tailing Barry cox and a Unknow assasain, when they Meet Takeo who helps them out after being persuaded. Read and review plz it helps!
1. Escape

Way of the Sword

Way of the Sword

The sword hummed as it slashed through the air in front of Takeo's face, he back pedaled furiously as he tried to out wit his attacker. His own blade was wrought with the ancient Japanese technique that made it practically unbreakable. More Ninja were rushing towards them. He turned to his opponent, who wore a black mask in the shape of a snarling daemon. Takeo lashed out, seemingly wild but with absolute control of his weapon, it collided with his opponent's armor cutting through it like wax. Takeo turned and fled. His other assailants were far too skilled for him. He ran through the dense forest that surrounded the village. They were catching him. He knew they were jumping through the bamboo groves above him preparing to cut him off. 

With his keen vision he saw five of them in the canopy and that left two on the ground. He quickly cut left through the forest and into a field. Damn he thought cant turn back now. He kept running not slowing as arrows whistled around him or when a cow blocked his way, simply vaulting over it. He was nearly at his house when a black clad figure stepped in front of him, smashing the flat of his blade on Takeo's hand, forcing him to drop his sword. The man then quickly embracing Takeo, he relaxed it was his father.

His father quickly whispered into his ear "Go, take these I will hold them." Takeo nodded; it would take more then seven ninja to take his father down. 

Takeo grabbed the items his father had presented to him and rolled on the ground avoiding arrows and picked up his sword and sheathed on his back as he ran for the ocean, he didn't turn back, he knew they would not stop looking for him and his family as long as the Tikuta clan existed, the very last ninja would hunt them down until either they or he lay dead.

Takeo ran along the edge of the cliff as he looked out across the vast oceans ,that occasionally ninjas would cross, and come back being honored by the elders but not allowed to speak of their experiences to other ninja of the clan. Takeo then spotted a boat, his sister and mother stood by it holding paddles, they we're both clad in standard ninja tunics, black robes with bands tightening the area around the arms and legs so that they could move freely also with swords across their backs, his mother had his baby brother in a sling on her body. 

They prepared the boat as they heard him coming, their faces hard and steely. He leapt off the shore five meters into the boat, grabbed the paddle that was thrust at him and rowed. Knowing that his father would either be dead or soon following, they kept an eye on the cliffs for any sign of other ninja clan members.

They soon reached a cave in the cliffs that was well concealed and could only be found by people sailing along the face of the cliffs. Once inside Takeo and his sister Miki jumped out silently onto the rocky cave. His mother and baby brother stayed in the boat until it hit the rock with a slight thud. Takeo pulled his face mask off and breath a sigh of relief. The cave was large enough for his whole family and more, it had been found in case of such events, even hued and polished meditation rocks were there.

Then without warring Miki turned him and hissed angrily 'How could you do this?' 

Takeo blinked 'Wha-'

'Don't _what_ me, you know full well of the dishonor you brought on our family, your foolish actions are unforgivable!' her words cut him like a blade, 

'It wasn't my fault Miki, I was…' 

'Was what, hmmm? Careless, clumsy, stupid?' Miki spat

'Enough, this is no time to be fighting amongst ourselves, this is a time to be helping your brother' Their mother cut in. Silence fell on the pair of young ninja. Takeo looked away, Miki turned or her heel walking up a rock to mediate.

Takeo's mother put her arm on his shoulder 'Do not fret Takeo, she is only upset that she will not be able to see her friends again'

Takeo huffed and replied 'And what friends they are, even though she has done nothing, she is still shunned by them'

His mother tightened her grip on his shoulder 'What you did may not have been your fault, but you know the code of honor, you can't just insult some one without the blame falling on your whole family'

'I know' he whispered 'I wish I could'


	2. Cherubs

Way of the Sword

Meanwhile in England,

James Adams, Bruce Norris were watching some movies in Bruce's room. When a impatient knock at the door drew their attention form the screen, James sighed and said 'I'll get it'

He opened it to his sister Lauren and handler Meryl Spencer 'uhh hi'

'Hello James nice to finally get your attention, we been knocking for about ten minutes now and have called this room numerous times' 

'Uh oh sorry, me and the Bruce have been watchin movies, what is it?

'We have a mission for you if you're interested' said Lauren 

'You do? Great'

'Yeah but Bruce can't come, because the target has met him before'

Bruce sighed 'What ever man' the news dampening his high spirits. 

When they arrived at the briefing room, they met by Chairwoman Zara Asker.

'Hi boys we have a problem with a Barry Cox, some other Cherub agents uncovered information on his where-abouts, he's in Japan, you're going in to find out what he's up to'

'Here are the briefings'

**Official Cherub document**

**this page is micro chipped and can not be taken out of the briefing room**

**BARRY:**

**BARRY COX IS A KNOW MEMBER OF THE ENVRONBENTAL GROUP HELP EARTH! HE HAS NO KNOWN FAMILY OR ALIASES HE IS KNOW TO GO UNDER COVER AS:** **SALESMAN OR FINANCIAL ADVISOR.**

**BARRY COX HAS BEEN IN CONTACT WITH CHERUB AGENTS BEFORE AND HAS SUSTAINED INJURY TO HIS JAW.**

**ALSO HE WAS INVOLVED IN AN BOMB PLOT IN HONG KONG.**

**WARNING:**

**BARRY COX IS A TERRORIST SUSPECTED OF DIRECT INVOLVEMENT IN ATTACKS THAT HAVE CAUSED THE DEATHS OF 24 PEOPLE IN FIVE COUNTRIES.**

**IT IS BELEIVED THAT HE HAS SERVED IN THE AUSTRALIAN ARMED FORCES AND HAS UNDERGONE EXTENSIVE SELF DEFENSE TRAINING. **

**HE MUST BE CONSIDERED ARMED AND EXTREMELY DANGEROUS.**

**BARRY COX HAS BEEN LOCATED IN JAPAN AND IT IS CHERUB AGENTS MISSION TO UNCOVER THE IDENTIY OF ANY AND ALL WHO ARE IN ASOCATION WITH MR. BARRY COX AND FOIL ANY ATTEMPT AT TERRORIST ACTIVITY**

THE ETHICS COMITEE HAS DECLAREDTHIS MISSION AS MEDUIM RISK

'Wow' said James to himself

'What's so wow?' said Kerry Chang as she walked in grabbed a mission briefing file from the table and scanned it briefly 'whoopee we're going to Japan, oh ha and Bruce has to miss out'


	3. Nice Eyes

Way of the Sword

Takeo woke to find that he was sore all over. As he tried to sit up, he felt sand and salt water crack and crumble on his skin and on his clothes he look around to find eyes like he had never seen before looking at him they moved away out of vision and a little person yelled 'mummy daddy, I found a person on the here he's awake' Takeo sat up and found that some blood had dried on his right arm the cloth strips that were there were shredded he shook his head, trying to remember what had occurred to have this happen, and instantly regretting the motion. Two adults ran over from his left and scooped up the child, looking at him with their strange eyes they asked 'are you, alright?'

'No' he replied shaking his head forgetting his headache, then turned over and vomited on the rocky shore.

The adults proceeded to take a black rectangle which they then poked with their fingers and then lifted it to their faces and spoke into it. 'Hello? Yes... Ambulance please… at the Yokohama beach … Yes… Thank you' 

Takeo asked sleepily 'what is an _Ambulance_' then passed out

He woke again to a soft mat underneath him and bright light prickling at his sensitive eyes. Men in white coats swirled around him and their voices echoed in his head 'his eyes they are machines… this is indeed cruel… why would anyone do this… his ears have micro amplifiers in them…'

He groaned at the fatigue he felt, and sat up 'what, who are you?' they all turned around and they stared at him then rushed to him and push him gently back on to the bed, funny pictures of black and white showed un mistakable skull patterns on the wall. one of the men said 'Rest you have had quite the adventure' 

'My family, where are they?' they looked at each other and turned back to him

'Did they have grey eyes like yours?' 


	4. Japan

Way of the Sword

The plane landed with a bump and jolted James from his sleep. 'Hello sleepy head' said a bright and cheerful voice to James's left belonging to Lauren 

'Uhhhu, what, where are we?' 

'Tokyo, Japan' she replied

'Great, great' still wiping sleep from his eyes James said 

'Why are we in Japan Again?'

'Because were on a mission' Kerry said sarcastically to James's right 

'Damn'

'What?'

'You're here'

'Why you little…'

Smack! 'Owww! Holy crap, you so didn't need to do that'

'Oh, I'm sorry' said Kerry and proceeded to bash the crap out of James.

Once out of the airport and moving in the direction of the house that they would be using as a HQ, James, Kerry and Lauren reread their mission aliases. Kerry had not spoken to James since getting off the plane, Lauren and James began fighting over something, Kerry stared out the window deep in thought. Suddenly Lauren began punching and James moved out of the way so one of Lauren's punches hit Kerry. Kerry turned on them both yelling and punching James for being a stupid cactus, and then Chloe Blake their mission controller turned and yelled 'Enough! You are on mission in Japan one of the most crowded countries in the world, calm down and relax' they looked at each other then looked out the windows at the towering buildings and random bits of art and a flashy new hospital.

When they reached the house there was a mad scramble in all directions as Kerry, James and Lauren raced for the best room. James was first to reach it but before setting foot in the room was annihilated by a flying Kerry just as Lauren ran in behind her and tripped and collided with nearby luggage and wall, then Chloe walked calmly in over the three struggling cherubs and into the room and shut the door, another mad scramble for the second best room followed.


	5. Hospitalised

Way of the Sword

Takeo looked at the men and nodded, 'Then we a sorry, for we later found three bodies in the surrounding area, two adults, assuming they were your parents and a young boy of about 9 months old' 

'Sir their personal effects…' started one of the men

'Let me see them!' he yelled. The men in white coats scurrie

'Let me see their swords' he ground his teeth in anticipation d out of the room and came back with three swords one he instantly recognized as his from the inscription on the blade another, his fathers, with the dragon tassel and his mothers with an inscription for a good child on it. They were dead, he knew it, but why couldn't he remember this and where was his sister he decided it was time to leave he sprang up, 'Where are my clothes?'

'Your clothes were badly damaged we threw them away, but we did buy you some more'

'Fine, give them to me' two men left and came back with weird looking tunic thing and leggings. He pulled them on, they felt weird but they were flexible enough. He jumped in the air towards the first group of men, in a kick circle using classic jiu jistu, they dropped like stones and before the others could flinch he was on them kicking and punching, soon the last man dropped to the floor unconscious. He picked up the swords and found the matching sheaths. He walked out of the room and into a corridor he stopped the first person he came across 'the way out, please?' as soon as the man told him a fist broke his nose and an upper cut dropped him Takeo ran out as fast as possible security guards stopped him at the door. Takeo dropped into a nin jistu position and the guards like wise in a karate fighting pose. Takeo jumped flipped and landed on the first mans shoulders and cross chopped his head he dropped into a roll and sprang up blocked a barrage of punches form the second guard and head butted him unconscious. He stepped out into the light. Metal boxes on wheels moved fast, really fast, past him, he looked left, right just buildings of rock and the metal boxes. He moved back in side two more guards stood there with black L shaped metal objects. 'Put the swords down' he mused what could little black objects do to him nothing he stood there and drew his sword slowly, before it was all the way out of its sheath two metal objects shot out of the black box hit him in the chest and then… Pain, pain then unconsciousness.


	6. YAY! school

Way of the Sword

James ended up in the second best room with a cheap jump and a swift close and lock, he was in… for now. Kerry's Colorful langue was met with an 'I love you too baby'.

Now that they were settled, Chloe called a meeting. 'In four hours Mr. Barry Cox is meeting a certain unknown person in a restaurant. You guys are as you know, a group of Japanese exchange students who are hanging about after school, so yes you will need to enroll and go to that school' sighs rose up from the three Cherubs 'Your objective's are to find the identity of the second person of interest and try to gain any information on terrorist activity. Oh and please try to get along like you are good friends and focus on the mission'

The following week the cherubs piled into the car and went to school. After arriving they found their respective classes, James now in grade 11 found the day generally boring although moving in between classes he saw a few good looking girls in his age group that he might be checking out later, and therefore mostly ended up day dreaming about them though his classes, made no new friends and one guy tried to make friends but James wasn't really interested and didn't care what he had to say. Kerry, as she spoke fluent Japanese, found herself enjoying her time as she fit in with her peers; she made her new friends in a high order group. Lauren on the other hand found herself shunned and rejected by the students in her grade, the uniforms made her itch, and she barely knew any Japanese. When the day ended Lauren was walking to the bus but was confronted by a group of boys her year and found that a western boy also her age was standing in the middle of the group, smiling at her as she stopped, 'um yes, can I help you' she asked in slow, Japanese the leader smiled and spoke a quick sentence in Japanese to his friends they laughed in response, she rolled her eyes and walked to their left, they cut her off, with another quick comment in Japanese the little gang smirked they turned and left going to their respective buses. As she boarded she saw that James, who she found later spoke Japanese well, was chatting to a pretty girl on the bus, she moved on and saw the boy from the group that smiled at her, his bag blocking the seat next to him 'Is this seat taken?' she asked.

'No' the boy replied in English making no move on the bag, 'May I sit there?'

'Sure' He replied still no touching the bag, a line was building up behind her. 'Can you move the bag?'

'Yes' he said, she waited when he did nothing she grew irritated and pick up the bag and threw it down the isle and sat down allowing the line of students to file pass. 'Why didn't you move the damn bag you asshole?' she hissed,

'Because you never asked me to.' He replied mater-of-factly 'And, I'm not an asshole

Stunned she said 'Are you deaf? I asked like three times'

'Not really you asked question like: "may I sit there" and "can you move the bag" but you never asked if id actually move the bag for you, so you see you didn't ask' he finished smiling to himself, 'you are an asshole' she said shaking her head he laughed and said 'Yeah sometimes'

'And you haven't told me your name'

'And you haven't asked for it'

'Fine I'll play your game, what is your name'

'Anthony, and yours would be?'

'A dog, my pet is a dog' she said

He laughed and replied 'You play this game well, what is your name?'

'Lauren my name is Lauren'. The rest of the bus trip she spent talking to Anthony and found out that he was an only child as his mother died at birth, and has been in Japan for six years learning Japanese, his father is constantly away or doing something, therefore he was home alone most of the time, so Lauren went to his house via a train.


	7. Takeo Takahashi

Way of the Sword

Takeo woke to the lights again feeling a little sleepy and sore, he also noted thick bands held him to the mat, the white coated men were there most had extreme bruising on their heads one with two black eyes. They looked at him warily, 'where do you come from?' they asked

'I' am Takeo Takahashi from across the seas, who are you?'

'We are doctors, we look after you, do you know what… _place_ you come form?'

'Yes, island of Doko' Takeo wondered where he was, the white coated men whispered amongst each other another man walked up to Takeo he had shiny circles covering his eyes it was weird. 'It seems you have had extreme training in the martial arts systems and that you have no memory of how you got here, hmmm am I correct in my assumption?'

'Yes, but how did you know?'

'Your brain scans have picked up a damaged memory, and your prowess with the guards explains itself'

'What? My brain? I'm confused, where am I?'

'You are in a Hospital in Yokohama Japan' he replied.

Takeo was confused his whole life had been on Doko island.

'You still don't know where you are? Okay you are from an island we have never heard of, why is this?'

Takeo was confused 'I… don't know, the island of Doko is the only place I know of, I've lived there all my life'

The _Doctor _or what ever he was didn't seem convinced thought Takeo, He reached up over his back and ripped a small section of the tunic to revel a small tattoo, depicting a the Doctor recoiled as if struck, 'No, it can't, no, you're lying…' the other men started chatting amongst themselves, Takeo again was confused, every ninja that passed the exam was given this mark. When the discussions stopped the lead doctor said 'We are leaving to discuss your situation, the police will come soon to get a account of what you know happened with your parents'

'Who are the _police_?'

'ummm, people who uphold the laws' men in blue tunics and black pants walked in at their waists were the black L shaped boxes.

'Hello we are from the MPD and we would like to ask some questions is that okay with you?'

'Yes' Takeo answered 

'Good, now first how old are you?'

'I don't understand your question'

'uhh, how many years have you been alive?'

'This is my twelfth year' 

A second policeman asked 'Where do you live?'

'On Doko Island'

The first policeman wrote on a square of parchment in his hand with some sort of quill

'And what were your parents and brother names?'

'My father was Ronin and my mother was Ritsuko my brother was not named as he had yet to reach his second year of life'

The policeman wrote some more on the parchment.

'From these X-rays we can see that your eyes are highly unusual can you explain?'

'What is an _X-ray_?'

'Okay, an x-ray is a ray that is able to penetrate your body and bounce off your bones, it give us a negative image of your skeletal structure but usually they bypass the eyes and just bounce off the skull, your eyes show up with other dots and things and closer examination has found your eyes are actually cameras, can you enlighten us on this?'

'No' said Takeo not fully understanding the question.

'Okay, we're done, since you have no home or place to go we have found a orphanage that will take you in until the time comes when a foster family is found.'

'Excuse me, but do you mind if I ask _you _some questions?'

'uhh, no, not really'

'Okay then what are those?' said Takeo pointing as much as possible with the bindings in the general direction of the police mans hip.

'uhhh, that is a _taser _ it shocks people that become to violent and dangerous for us to go in unharmed'

'Oh, what is _shocked_?'

'Look kid I don't have time for this ask some one else'


	8. Anthony

Way of the Sword

The door creaked open slowly. Anthony entered beckoning her inside she took one step inside and gasped the place was beautiful it had a thick white carpet and white walls with fabulous paintings and red sofas and chairs in the main room and two black shiny coffee tables one supporting the weight of a monster tv. 'Wow' Lauren breathed,

'It isn't that much but I like to call it home' Anthony said flopping down on one of the luxurious red sofas. Lauren found herself speechless as she sat down on the closet red chair looking out at the view the window offered, Anthony look at her his eyes just staring at the side of her face wondering what she was thinking, she slowly turned and found Anthony staring at her, 'what?' she asked playfully

'Oh nothing' he looked away

'So what about you? We've heard all about me'

'I… uh… What do you want to know?'

'Who are your parents? Why did you come here? And how long will you be staying?'

'My mother she… died, and my father is in prison' she sniffed at the thought of her mother 'As for why I'm here, I'm studying Japanese as an exchange student, and I'm staying for… a few months, till the end of the year' she sighed, Anthony flipped on the big tv the static from the surround sound reverberated then dulled, 'You wanna watcha a movie?' he asked

'Sure, what movies do you have?' she inquired, her attention now on the colossal tv,

'Ooh just about…_all_ of them' he said opening a cupboard that revealed stack up stack of DVD movies, 'Yep, everything from _star wars_ to _super size me_'

'Wow, I…do…have…you…ah' her mouth hung open, no one on campus had a collection like this, this was… obsessive. 'Ah… You pick'

'No, no I insist you must choose I have every movie available in a video store and more, so please do choose'

'Um ah, _the titanic_?'

'Oh please no, god no not that movie, anything but that' he said drawing out each word deliberately. 'How bout… _fantastic four_?' Anthony gave her a blank look 

'fancrapastic four, come on surely there is one movie thats not totally gay that you want to watch' 

'I don't go to the movies that much so I have no idea of what to pick'

'Alright, you given me no choice, I gonna have to pick a movie' he said in a theatrical manner.

After lots of umming arrring and genral where 'the hell is it', he held up a DVD case triumphantly '_hot fuzz_' he announced Lauren gave him a blank look 

'Oh come on, you don't know of _hot fuzz_?'

'Is it that obvious' she inquired sarcastically

'Any way this is what we're watchin, OOkay' he said as he pressed the button on the remote control.

James had been talking to the girl until she had to go, she was beautiful, but she was too old for him three years is just to far a gap for him, and besides he had Dana back at campus, who was his own age. James had talked to the girl on the bus but it was strange conversation, she was Japanese. James had then gone home after spending some time at a vending machine trying to sort out some money for a bowl of noodles, to find Kerry watching tv and Chloe on the phone to someone, 'Where is Lauren?' he asked

'Ahhhh…' said Kerry looking around '…Not a clue'

'Great, so here we are getting ready to tail a super villain, and she is out some where doing god knows what with, by the way, god knows who, this can not end well'

'Good for you' said Kerry sarcastically. James let out a sigh 

'Hi Kerry how was your day? "Fine James, how was yours?" since you asked so nicely, it was crap'

'Wow' said Kerry looking at James with shock,

'What' asked James with caution. 

'You… you managed a half decent conversation, even if it was with yourself, you have now been promoted form asshole to utter idiot, congratulations'. James's smile evaporated off his face.


	9. Orphaned

Way of the Sword

Takeo was show into his room in the orphanage, it was bare nothing he couldn't deal with. He quickly set about making a fire in the hole in the floor and rolling a mat out of a small room with shelves, he placed his sword and his parents swords on the floor near the fire and drew them out emptying the contents at the bottom with a sharp flick, molds for star shaped throwing knives clatter onto the floor he found the box which the doctor had given him before he left, it contained a medium sized lump of iron ore and a long steel handle which fitted into a socket in the molds, he then carefully set about making some crude death stars. When he finished his tenth death star he carefully cooled and oiled them, then he set about making sure all three swords were sharpened and oiled. When he had finished eh heard foot steps coming down the hall way he looked around grabbed his sword and jumped, supporting himself above the door frame and on the roof, he waited patiently as the foot steps neared and finally slowed and stopped at the entrance to his room, the door knob rattled as it was twisted a young girl of about nine years of age walked in with two bowls of noodles. He exhaled slowly as he soundlessly dropped down from his hiding place and closed the door. The girl called his name twice and then said it was time for him to eat, he stood statue still thinking of what he should do. The girls eyes fell on the swords and pile of death stars surrounding the fire and slowly placed the tray of food down on the floor and went over to the weapons and started clearing them away, while she was gone Takeo silently took a bowl of noodles and a cup of tea and waited for the girls return. As she came back in from the only separate room in the dorm she said 'hello I am Hirokome' Takeo noticed she did not fear him even though his sword lay next to him. He nodded and waited as she poured the tea for him and the for herself her cheap kimono crumpled as she knelt on the other side of the fire and started to eat, Takeo waited a moment before following suit.

The following day Takeo woke before sun rise as was his usual routine and did his exercises with sword and weights, the never ending practice of honing his kung fu and last but not least mediation. Hirokome came at mid morning to serve him tea and food, why she did this was beyond Takeo, but she did and he didn't care as long as she didn't ask too many questions. Takeo practically locked him self in his room spoke to no one and when a adult 'caretaker' came by he concealed himself from them until they left.

One morning at three before Takeo got up he heard as any as ten footsteps tiptoeing quietly, his unnatural hearing picking them up at two floors down, at first he thought nothing of it but when the reached his floor and turned down his corridor he grew concerned, they piled around his door way he could hear them snickering to each other as they slowly opened the door they tiptoed as quietly as they could, which unfortunately for them was quite loud for Takeo, they circled around the mat and breathed in and pounced on what they thought to be Takeo, a thud issued as they landed on two cheap pillows, they got up now their smiles gone, fear was in their eyes Takeo could see it, he struck landing a blow on the first victim paralyzing him and dragging him silently into the shadows, whump! Down, drag away they spun realizing their party was diminished, they rushed for the door but found it blocked by Takeo. 'Ha! You think you can beat all of us?' their leader mused, he reeked of fear.

'Yes' Takeo hissed in a voice as cold and as hard as steel. Wham! he sent his first victim sprawling as he slammed his shoulder into him, moving as fast as lighting he evaded or blocked punches and kicks from the other assailants, he dropped down and swept the legs out from one, blocked a kick then smashed one of their noses, some more blocking and kicking followed. It seemed simple martial arts for him had them tied up trying to hide behind one another from his wrath. He spun, kicked, punched, blocked not one had the skill to hit him. Even when he exposed a left flank on purpose to see if they would take advantage of it, they only cringed away. After half a minute it was over and the leader, who Takeo left as he wanted to find out why they had come, was the last one standing of the group. Takeo hissed 'Why come and fight me?'

'Answer me' the boy pulled a four inch blade from his pocket and waved threateningly, 

'Stay back' he cautioned waving the blade. Takeo moved in and the boy, older then Takeo, looked to his left, wham! Takeo pinned him against the wall, the blade falling away, 'Answer me!' Takeo hissed again. The leader looked around at the ground the light through the window started to brighten and reveal the still forms of his unconscious band, 'I… uhh' wham, Takeo slammed him into the wall again,

'Why!' he hissed.

'uhh… because… your new…new and uhh that's what we did to the new guys… heh'

'Pitiful' Takeo pressed the boy's jugular and watched him drop unconscious to the floor.

Takeo sighed grabbed the leader by the collar and dragged him out of the room then dumped him unceremoniously in the hall way.


	10. Assasian

Way of the Sword

When Lauren got home it was about Eight o'clock, as soon as the door opened James cried 'Nice of you to join us, oh by the way YOU'ER LATE!!'

'Wha… oh, crap, you guys I'm so sorry I was just at my friend's house, I got caught up watching a movie'

'_A_ movie?' Questioned Kerry,

'Okay so we watched like five, I said I was sorry, I just had a crap day then I meet this guy and I dunno I just went to his house to check it out but…'

'Whoa, you went to his house?' asked James, eye browsed raised,

'Yeah…'

'So me a _Kerry_ go out to do the mission and you watch movies with a guy you just met, holy crap… bloody unbelievable'

'Look this guy is western like us he's from the UK like us I just wanted to hang out with an English speaking person okay' Lauren sighed heavily,

'Personally, I think the mission went quite well, I just matched the face of our POI and we know him well, he is a terrorist for help earth, just we haven't really confirmed it, until now, well sort of, and the recording that we got from the diner is helpful as well…' as the other two crowded round Kerry, Chloe burst in to the room 'great news every one, we identified the POI, his name is…'

'Elliot Ventura?' Kerry ventured

'…yes how did you… damn you high tech kids, always showing off'

They laughed at Chloe, then told her what they'd found out. After listening to the tape Chloe said 'Oh my, an assassination attempt, on who?'

'Some whaling company guy' Replied James,

'I have a Question, how did you plant the bug?'

'Spit ball actually, Kerry and I had a mock disagreement and she walked behind them and wham! Spit ball on the table then the bug was placed by the _Beautiful_ Kerry, as the distraction, me saying sorry. Since we had to stay till they left we stared lovingly into each others eyes the rest of the time' that earned him a hard elbow in the ribs form Kerry 

'You wish'.

'Well' said Chloe 'Now we know what's happening, what can we do to stop it? Oh where and when is this happening?' Kerry grabbed the tape player and pressed play.

'_He's got a public announcement on the following Saturday so get him then if you can, because it will fit in with our plans for the following week'_

'_Does it matter if I can do it sooner?'_

'_No, the sooner the better, but still if you can, get him in a crowded place'_

'_How much are they going to pay me?'_

'_20 million American, is that enough?'_

'_It should do'_

'And that is when they got up shook hand s and left, we tailed each of them separately to their respective houses, they did not talk on a phone and or meet with anyone else'

'Later we plan to go and bug their house, with your clearance of course' James added

'That sounds okay to me will you be taking Lauren?'

'If she wants to come, she could go with James. That guy has more security then a museum, so he'll need all the help he can get' said Kerry, James nodded.

'Okay then… Oh yeah, almost forgot, you guys will need these, after Laurens stunt today. These, are _the_ latest GPS tracking device where them wherever you want but don't make it noticeable'

Early in the morning James, Kerry and Lauren swiftly snuck out of the house and strode down the street. At an intersection Kerry asked 'Can you remember the way?'

James rolled his eyes 'yes'. They split off in different directions. James and Lauren reached their destination after getting lost twice. 'Yay we finally got here' remarked Lauren sarcastically 'shh… okay you ready?'

'For what? Ohhh okay, right' The man had a house that was not in an apartment which suggested that he was very rich man. Lauren ran, and with help from James jumped high and cleared the fence landing silently on the other side. James waited by the high Gate avoiding the view of cameras. The gate Creaked open and he walked inside as to a smiling Lauren 'You need to work on your concealment, I was just in the security booth, if they weren't sleeping they could have spotted you from a mile away' she snickered

'It can't have been that bad' said James defensively.

'Having your arse hanging in front of the camera on the ground, yeah it can'

'Damn that stings'

'shh… okay give me those bugs' Lauren handed him a sheet of deposable listening bugs, he placed one on the guard booth window and then proceeded in side to place taps in the phones then they moved on to the house.

Kerry got to her destination the man was awake she could see the apartment was had a nice thick door with a lovely dead lock, Kerry fished out her lock gun and set to work as quietly as possible the door opened soundlessly. The apartment was pristine white carpet and white walls with fabulous paintings and red sofas and chairs in the main room and two black shiny coffee tables one supporting the weight of a monster tv. Barry Cox was asleep in on the sofa with an open book in his lap. She pulled out the strip of listening bugs and placed them around the house, taped the phone and opened a cupboard full of DVDs, Kerry shook her head, who would have thought that an international criminal was a movie collector.


	11. Questions

Way of the Sword

Takeo woke with a start jumped in the air and landed in a Karate fighting position,

'Oh, my apologies, good morning' he bowed to Hirokome who had nearly dropped her tea, Takeo looked at her face spying a poorly concealed black eye, 'The caretakers have called in a psychologist to met you, do you plan to see them?' apologies

Takeo thought for a moment sipping the tea, the tea was horrible but he didn't care.

'uhhh… yes I might for once and get some answers to what going to happen to me'

Hirokome said 'I've answered all your questions on our customs, which seem to be rather similar to yours, although we seem to be more technically advanced then where you came from'

'Hirokome do not speak to anyone of what I am, the ninja of my clan will try to find me and kill me' she nodded sipping the tea he said 'When is the appointed time for the meeting?'

Takeo sat strait, his sword uncomfortably concealed on his back. The old woman spoke and answered with questions, it was infuriating. Takeo wondered why this woman had come, so he asked question s of his own. 'What is going to happen to me? Where am I to go? Has this… _foster parent _been decided on yet? What is happening?' he asked his voice growing frustrated. The old woman looked totally calm 'there is no need to get angry Takeo, I am a friend…'

'Woman, I am not your friend' he growled

'You did not let me finish…'

'You don't need to say anything'

'Just answer the questions please'

'No, you don't answer my questions, I wont answer yours, but I tell you what, if you answer one of my questions, I will answer one of yours'

Rage rippled trough out Takeos body, he should cut her head off. Struggling to keep an emotionless face Takeo answered 'Fine' his teeth clenched a grinding each word.

'See it wasn't that hard, now why did you beat those boys up?'

'I told you, they attacked me first'

'That is not what they tell me…'

'I don't care what they told you, that's what happened! There I answered one of your questions'

'Okay, what is going to happen is that you will remain here until a foster parent chooses you. Why do you talk to no one?'

'Because I find them all insufferable fools'

'Why?'

'I already answered the question, you need to answer mine'

'Okay just calm down, foster parents have chosen you as you seem to be I need of some help'

'When do I leave?'

'Not, until you answer my question'

'Fine, they are rude, intolerable and have no respect for anything'

'You leave this afternoon, Okay?'

'Fine…' he hesitated, what about Hirokome?

'Okay, why do you carry swords?'

The question shocked Takeo and he looked blank.

'Um ahh… are um heirlooms passed on from generation to generation' satisfied with his answer, the psychologist wrote down what she had gleamed. She offered him a glass of water, his eyes, as they were not eyes but cameras pick up cloudiness in the water, he politely refused the woman insisted, again he refused growing more frustrated.

'Thank you for your time, now I must prepare to leave this afternoon' he stood showed the woman the door the glass of water still swirled on the low table. He picked it up looked at it closely his eyes sending readouts of different kinds he dipped his left index finger in the water readouts began to calculate in the bottom left of his vision, when they stopped they concluded that it was a sedative of some sort, non lethal. He opened the window and emptied the contents of the glass in a garden of flowers just outside.

He walked around, what type of psychologist was that spiking his drink. He shook his head and packed necessary things while removing the sword from its concealed position on his back. Foot steps echoed down the hallway, Hirokome's foot steps he instantly recognized her shuffling walk she opened the door quietly and slipped in. 'You are leaving?'

'Yes'

'Why, to get out, to find my sister, to avenge my families death'

'Oh… I'll miss you'

'I know, I will to, I mean who will make my tea for me?'

She giggled, Takeo smiled grabbed his belongings and sat down to meditate

He heard her leave.

When the afternoon came and it was time for him to leave, he walked down the steps that sound echoing gave him direction to the exit, he could do that but what bugged him was even though his hearing was amplified synthetically every time he thought he got close to the crying Hirokome it would never be so. He walked to the _car_ shakily got inside and found a smiling woman waiting for him her smile was gentle but he still remained on high alert, he looked back at the home that he had known for a few short days and saw her Hirokome standing in the window tears fresh on hear cheeks, _'good bye Takeo'_ his amplified hearing picked up her last whispered words to him. He smiled no tears could come to his eyes as a doctor explained, the function had been disable.

The house was small cramped and bizarre to him, no room to train, I might have to go to a _park_. One of the adults, the woman came in smiling, she was different… her skin it was white! After a few seconds of shock he remembered that Hirokome had explained people had different skin to them some white some black. He gave a feeble smile back.

'Hello, I am Hannah I will be your…' then in English 'damn it… Darrel! How do you say mother in Japanese!'

Takeo understood perfectly and responded without thinking 'it is pronounced _haha_'

'Yeah thanks' she whispered and then her eyes grew wide and her mouth opening and closing like a dying fish, 'You… you speak English?'

'ahhhh Hirokome said something like that before, why is it uncommon?' Takeo was speaking flawless English and with barely a hint of an accent, then Hannah started to fall, Takeo jumped up and caught her and lowered her to the floor gently, his ears picked up that her breathing was even. Takeo decided that I would be a good idea if he got the man he walked to the main room and said in Japanese so as not to have the same reaction 'Your wife.. Ah fainted'

The man looked at him and said in English 'Hold on I know this one you want… a drink'

Takeo shook his head, obviously the man did not know Japanese very well, he gestured for the man to take a seat before speaking in English, 'Your wife just fainted' he said drawing out the words with deliberate slowness and sat waiting for the mans reaction, he just looked at him with a blank stare, 'Great party trick…Hannah quit your little game'

'She's not playing, I'm not messing around she's in my room unconscious'

'Fine I'll bite' he got up walked into the room an issuing thud followed as the man fainted. 'whoops' Takeo walked into the room and saw that the man had fallen backwards and lay with his hand on his neck interested he pick up the hand and realized it had been covering his mouth, okay he thought now to wait he moved them into the main room and into seats. Since there was nothing better to do he sat and meditated, his ears trained on their heart beats and breathing.


	12. Funny Friends

James and Lauren came back a few hours, way after Kerry, Chloe had been awake the whole time, and when they walked in the door

James and Lauren came back a few hours, way after Kerry, Chloe had been awake the whole time, and when they walked in the door she jumped up from a doze and ran to them, 'what took you guys so long' she asked concerned,

'Well lets see, first their was the infer-red-crisscross-multiplex-hyper-annoying-super-sensitive-uber-long laser system with two inch gaps in between the beams, would you like me to continue?' Chloe lost for words just shook her head, James nodded and patted her shoulder 'I didn't think so' and walked off to bed, Lauren following suit.

The following days were spent going and coming home from school. Chloe spent her time either on the phone or listening to the plated bugs. Lauren spent her time after school with Anthony and learning Japanese from him and his other friends.

James just walked around school and home doing nothing and hating every minute of it. Kerry had her group of friends she regularly hung out with. James began to get so damn bored. He had forgotten to bring his playstation with him and found him self looking for friends.

At school he walked to his locker tried to spy some good choices in half decent friends. James Walked up to a group of five students who were in his classes and said in Japanese 'Mind if I join you'

'Sure' they replied, James nodded the group seemed cool enough they like dogs. As pets weren't common in Japan. He chatted to the lads until their Classes started.

During chemistry the group of lads called him over in English 'Ja-ames san, over here!' they indicated a seat for which he could sit on. He moved over, glad he had found some friends for the mission so he didn't go crazy. On the bus home from school James heard a rumor that a new kid was coming to school, James didn't take much notice until it came in his direction, the person next to him told him 'You hear that? A new kid is coming, and he was said to have beaten up a whole gang of thirteen kids in the orphanage, Incredible huh?'

'Yeah' replied James 'Incredible'

That afternoon James and his new friends walked around the streets of Yokohama just hanging out, Lauren hand gone out with Anthony to a noodle bar. James and his mate saw a noodle bar and walked in feeling hungry, James stopped in the door way into the bar, Lauren was their with her friend and they were laughing at some unheard joke. James choked on some sushi they had gotten, a few minutes before, coughing and spluttering he asked 'Can you go in there without me and buy us some noodles?' pulling out some money and passing it to his friends, they looked at him and asked 'You alright James?'

'Yeah, just found out you can't breath sushi'

They laughed at his random humor and filed into the noodle store.

James spied in on his sister, trying not to look suspicious.

Lauren got up, the boy looked worried as she, said something his expression changed, and she walked to the door so. So James being as cunning as he is, walked casually round the corner and waited he looked was about to move on when Lauren step round the corner, 'What the hell are you doing? You prick!'

James smiled dumbly 'ahhhh… nothing'

'You were spying on me, weren't you?'

'What would make you say that?'

'Hmmm… lets see, your fat arse face in the big mirror on the other side of the restaurant , just _might_ have given it away'

'Oh, look, sorry Lauren you know I'd love to stay and chat, but I gotta go' he said giving a huge smile and running off to his friends who were looking for him.

Lauren looked at her brother with disgust.

Kerry had been asked by Chloe to go check on the orphanages around to see if there was any CHERUB candidates. As she walked into the only one in Yokohama, she spotted a group of young boys all with multiple bruises covering their exposed skin. 'Whoa, what happened to you?'

'Uhhhh… we, um… got, um beat up by a kid'

'A kid?'

'Yeah, a twelve year old kid, surprised?' Kerry didn't know what to say, what type of kid could do that to so many people? Looks like we found a candidate, she thought to herself. 'Where is the kid now?'

'He got picked up by some Europeans at about five o'clock yesterday'

'Thanks'

When Kerry got home she ran around for Chloe, but couldn't find her. 'Damn! Oh well' she flipped out her mobile dialed Chloe's number and waited.

'_Hello?'_

'Chloe! I found some one, well sort of'

'_Oh great, what do you mean sort of?_'

'Umm, I don't know where his is now'

'_Oh okay I'm on my way to find out'_

'Kay, bye'

She hung up.


	13. Slack

James and Lauren came back a few hours, way after Kerry, Chloe had been awake the whole time, and when they walked in the door

Takeo heard Hannah's heart beat quicken and then her breathing become irregular, he cracked open an eye to see if she'd moved. She sat there wide eyed and mouth hanging open. He flexed and opened his eyes fully, she blinked at him 'Hello' he said, speaking in English,

'Hello' she replied tentatively,

'Sorry about that, just came to me naturally'

'Oh that's good' she replied

'I'm sorry also, uhh fancy a drink?' he nodded, afraid to speak just incase.

When she came back he was talking quietly to Darrel, who had woken up in her absence, she saw then he held an ice pack to the back of his head,

'Hi honey' he said warmly as she walked in.

Handing Takeo a glass of milk. 'Hi, sorry Takeo for…uhh…leaving you like that, but um I was shocked out of my mind when you spoke at all really, the caretaker said you werer very soft spoken'

'Well, I don't speak much, but its okay, I apologize for… uhh… causing this'

'Yes, well enough with the apologies, do you understand what we do?

'uhhhh, no'

'Well we take children, like your self and look after them for a while'

'How long?'

'Oh, I ah suppose about six months'

'Half a year?'

'That's right'

'Umm, is there a park around?'

Darrel took Takeo to the park, which turned out to be a six by six meter square of rubber mat with a jungle gym on it.

Darrel frowned 'Not what I was expecting'

'Me neither' said Takeo shaking his head, well he thought might as well improvise.

'Do you mind if I can just stay here for a bit? I remembered the way home'

'Okay, but be back before dinner'

'Alright'

As soon as Darrel was out of sight Takeo Jumped flipped and landed skillfully on a high post. Standing on one foot hi flipped acrobatically and landed on the Jungle gym bars. H proceeded to practice for two hours, jumping flipping and rolling.

When he saw it was time to go home he. Leapt off the bars and landed on the path. A yellow car pulled up in front of him and a blonde woman stepped out.

'Hi' she beamed

'That was very impressive' she spoke in English so he pretended not to understand,

Takeo began to walk away but before he could make it very far she stepped in front of him blocking his way, putting on an accent he said ' I don't speak English'

Yes you do, thought Chloe but let him walk away.

When Takeo walked in to his house he was still thinking about his encounter with the blonde woman in the park. His instincts were listing, so he took notice of the two people in the house, he heard Darrel say '…he does have freaky looking eyes'

'So? You don't want him here? Is that what you're saying?' he heard Hannah raising her voice, 'Yes, and no. He's a nice looking kid but, I mean he's just so creepy and we don't even know where he came from!'

'That does not override the fact that he needs our help!'

'Our help? Our help? There are heaps of foster parents willing to take a freaky looking kid in and I'm not one of them!'

Takeo was then standing in the door way to the kitchen where they were having the argument, Darrel followed Hannah's gaze around to Takeo. He got up and walked away, Takeo didn't look at him as he left but walked strait to Hannah and asked, 'So what's for dinner?' indicating a burning pot of some concoction.

'Oh shit!' she panicked and grabbed at the burners until they were off then went and grabbed a red can with a black nozzle, which she pointed at the pot that was now in flames, and a gas spewed out of the nozzle and engulfed the flames, Takeo marveled at the invention and decided to learn more about it later. 'Do you like vending food?' Questioned Hannah, 'Umm, I guess so'.

They went out in the '_car_' which Takeo still found to be a strange and unusual experience. They then pulled up at a building with flashing lights and a large box which

Hannah leaned out of her window dropped some coins in and two steaming sealed cups fell out, Hannah retrieved them handing one to Takeo, she ripped the top of the container off and Takeo copied her move as well as slipping some chopsticks out of a sleeve and began to eat the hot noodles. Takeo followed suit suddenly realizing how hungry he was and wolfed it down as Hannah drove back to the apartment building.

When they got there, Takeo realized that he was missing hours of training, he shrugged to himself as this dawned on him, a break should do him some good. When they opened the door, she asked 'What do you think of school?'

'School?'

'Yeah, where you go to learn stuff'

'Why?'

'So you can broaden your intellectual mind and learn new and exiting things'

'Sounds great' he replied emotionlessly,

She frowned

'It'll give you a chance to make new friends'

'Yeah okay whatever'


	14. Family Friends

James and Lauren came back a few hours, way after Kerry, Chloe had been awake the whole time, and when they walked in the door

The following days passed, where Takeo spent his time talking with Hannah and avoiding Darrel, for some reason Darrel had taken a dislike to Takeo. Takeo also went to an interview to a local school principal, to which Takeo to an instant disliking to.

The day after the interview Takeo was standing in his school uniform and shaking his head, he sighed 'I should never have agreed to this' looking up and down his weird scratchy clothes, 'Don't be like that, I think you look so cute' Hannah beamed at him, Takeo could see the situation between her and Darrel had gotten worse.

He thought it was all his fault but Hannah didn't say anything about it, Takeo Found himself in a long and tall smelly car thing full of other kids either talking to one another or staring at him, he stared back making them look away. He took a seat on one of the benches next to a kid who had spiked purple and red hair with funny plugs in his ears. Takeo could hear a beat of some sort and a person screaming words at the top of his lungs as his ears heard the strange sounds he recoiled and shook his head. The trip was after that, uneventful, his cloths started to itch terribly but he rested the urge to scratch at them.

When he arrived at school he found young children walking every where with the same or slightly different uniforms. He took a deep breath and, before he knew it a young girl was staring him in the face with a cheerful smile, 'Hi, you must be new here' the girl said cheerfully, Takeo stared blankly 'Yeah so?' he started to walk in one direction off to his left when the same girl popped up in front of him, still smiling, he frowned and kept walking the girl tag along behind him. He grew impatient with the girl. He'd never been one for friends like his sister. He'd always preferred to stay away from others.

The girl babbled away behind him, he shook his head and spun around facing the girl the girl didn't even flinch just stared at him and smiled, his cold eyes scanned her features, 'Go away' he said and making a shooing motion with his hand. The girl just stood there smiling. He gave up and strode off to class.

His first class was a thing called math, where numbers were added together to form larger ones, the concept he found easy to grasp and enjoyed the time as his teacher droned on about complicated multiplication. He glided through lunch and sat with no one but himself. The rest of the day took a bad turn when the girl ended up in the rest of his classes. She droned on relentlessly as Takeo died of boredom, he slowly got to accepting that she wouldn't shut up and tried in vain to ignore her. When he got on the bus the girl followed like a lamb to the slaughter, giggling and chatting to herself. He turned and fixed her with a stare that looked like it would melt steel. She stopped mid-sentence her mouth hanging open, then blushed as she smiled 'You have very lovely eyes' she giggled. This whole time he had said nothing. Yet she continued to talk.

Takeo collapsed onto the couch rubbing his temples forcefully, 'ugghh, that I never want to do again' Hannah laughed,

'Well unfortunately you have to go tomorrow'

'No, please no, anything'

'It can't have been that bad'

'Yeah? Well if you exclude the girl that never stopped talking, it wasn't that bad'

'Ohhh, you likkle baby wanna hug? Get over it Takeo it isn't that bad, it is just one little girl'

Takeo made a face.

'Fine, okay I'll go'

As Takeo slept, three black shadows stealthily slid up the building walls.

Takeo's senses went into overdrive, every thing seemed a bit unreal. He sprung up grabbed his sword off the holding rack and drew it, all in one smooth motion. Two other blades drew in unison behind him. His eyes quickly picking up two heat illuminated figures with swords drawn, he settled into a solid defense pose. Silently the two ninja swung the swords down on top of him. He just managed to block the both in time. He silently cursed himself for being slack on his training. They pressed down forcing him to the ground a sharp kick to his stomach flung him backwards, they pressed forward both in symmetry, slashes came from both sides, above and below, he just needed one more sword, his foot thumped into the sword rack, so he flipped up the first sword on the rack unsheathed as he caught it, then a full scale melee broke out as Takeo now with the weapons to face them, sparks flew off the flying blades padded feet rapping on the floor kicks were taken and then, another figure skipped into Takeo's vision a heavy kick sent him crashing out the window onto the fire escape. He lost his grip on the swords and they started to fall to the ground as the two ninja flipped out to join him on the cramped fire escape. Takeo found himself completely out matched and jumped to the next level the other perusing him. He landed heavily on the next fire escape. Still three floors up Takeo back flipped off the edge landing on the path in a crouching position. The two swords embedded in the ground a few feet away, he grabbed the first one and cut a section of pole from the fire escape to use as a staff. The other ninja had already landed silently on either side of Takeo, 'Give up Takeo, you've got no chance'

'Hiro? You don't sound so sure of your self, why don't you hand over your blade so I can show you how to use it?' Takeo taunted, the other ninja kept his cool and waited for the other signal. Takeo pounced, using attack as his best defense. The moving pole swiveled effortlessly in his hands slapping the sword away and breaking Hiro's ribs, spinning to face his second opponent, Takeo found a foot planted itself into his face his head snapping backwards and him sliding along the path gaining a few serious grazes.

The final ninja leapt of the fire escape and landed next to his companion the heads of Hannah and Darrel clutched by their hair in his fist, 'Too late, their death is on your hands, Takeo, even if you do win you going to be on the run from them'

'Yeah? Good for you, if you kill me it's all of us on your hands'

'What do you think we are? Peasants? No we a ninja no finds us'

'Except me' Takeo charged trying for the element of surprise the pole was directed at his chest the adult ninja tried to slice it away but the metal was soft so it bit though like wax and the pole just kept going smashing into his chest winding him, sudden pain exploded around his neck he reach up only to pull out a bloody shuriken reaching for his neck he collapsed on to the pavement, slowly bleeding out.

Kerry ran up the path the bugs Lauren had placed upon Takeo all day had picked up the fight, Kerry found the poor boy bleeding out with a severe cut to his neck, a small metal star in his hand. Kerry flipped out her phone, punched in the emergency number.

'Its okay' she whispered, the boy coughed and wheezed, blood spattered out of his mouth as He reached out to Kerry before passing out.

When the ambulance arrived they hurriedly put the boy on the stretcher and hurried him off to hospital. Kerry got up and sobbed the police had arrived and were setting up tape, an officer walked up to Kerry and said 'You had better go home' Kerry nodded and shakily stood and walked away.


	15. Adrenaline

Chloe opened the door to Kerry who was on the verge of crying

Chloe opened the door to Kerry who was on the verge of crying. She whispered 'I don't think he'll make it, do you?' Chloe shook her head,

'I don't know' the girl was distraught, Chloe gave her a hugged and she broke down on her shoulder, 'Their… heads where… where next to him' she sobbed. Chloe comforted the crying Kerry, as Lauren walked out and went to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate.

They intercepted a call from the assassin's phone saying that he'd prepare the shoot on a Wednesday. Kerry was in no state to be apart of this so she stayed home watching hopeless soap operas. James strode out on to the train station following the target, Lauren was tailing the assassin.

James walked closely to the big man. One kick from that guy and I'm history James thought, but started to fall back from him without losing a line of sight. Lauren Followed the assassin, who had picked up a bag from the train that he didn't take with him. Lauren assumed that it was a rifle. Lauren walked into shops and glanced at the man in a window sometimes, he had a slight build and a thick knotted scar ran rings around his right arm. He stopped suddenly and looked around, then opened a door to his left. Lauren ran quickly over to get to the door but it was too late. 'Damn,' she flipped open her phone to call Chloe.

James sauntered about the train station slowly after the man who now had a video camera for some reason James could not fathom. The man opened a door and entered, James turned and ran running as fast as he could but was late, the door closed. 'Shit, wonder if Lauren did any better'

The man unzipped the bag and reached in to pull out a rifle case, then moved to pull and assemble a light rifle, a silencer was then screwed into place at the end of the barrel. A tripod was expanded on the ground. The gun slide slid silently onto the tripod, the scope was out of focus, just. The mans head came into view. Barry Cox bundled into the room dropping the bag, and holding the cam corder in one hand. 'You got a shot?'

'Yes, took you long enough to get here, are you sure you weren't followed?'

'Yes, okay hurry up we can't be around we the cops come in'

'Bam' the assassin whispered, _PFFT!,_ the silenced muzzle made the shot practically inaudible. The mans head exploded of his shoulders the bullet shredding through the skin and bone penetrating the brain matter and erupting forcefully out the other side, Barry Cox catching the whole thing on his high speed cam corder.

Lauren was showered with blood as the man three meters behind her had his brain splatter in the surrounding crowed people screamed the man directly in front of the target screamed and flailed around as the bullet had ricochet into his back. Lauren just looked at her ruined white shirt now covered in red specks and bits of brain and bone.

James saw the man go down and decided to grab Lauren and get out while they could.

Lauren was still in shock as James grabbed her arm and tugged her along, 'Lauren snap out of it!' James was getting frustrated with his sister for being dopy, 'Come on Lauren, that's it!' whack! James' hand slammed into the side of Laurens face leaving a huge red mark, 'huh-who…'

'Come on' James pulled his sister down to the exit of the train station. Lauren ran along with her brother, one hand being crushed by James' vice like grip the other trying to rub away the spots of blood on her shirt. James ran around avoiding certain people with cameras, he could see TV crews and their reporters racing up out side of the building so he panicked and ran into a shop. Grabbing his sister's face with both hands and forcing it to look at him, he said 'Lauren, are you okay?' Lauren's eyes walked all over the place before see mumbled, 'My… my shirt is ruined, isn't it?' James gave her a Questioning look then said 'Yeah sure, ah we'll um fix it later. But now Lauren, look at me' she glanced at him before fixing her eyes on a random flower, 'arrghh' James gave up and grabbed her arm before and he ran through the station out the doors to where Chloe was waiting.

'What happened?' she asked seeing the blood red flecks and things spattering over her shirt. 'Don't know but she's in shock and not responding well'

'Okay, let's go' James pulled Lauren into the back seat after him, Chloe took off as soon as the door was closed. 'My guess is the man was shot, judging from the brain matter in the head as well, my, my'. The drive back to the house was uneventful as James constantly tried to get Lauren to drink and eat but she was still in shock after having blood and brains sprinkled over her. Kerry opened the door and helped Lauren walk in and sit down. 'What happened to her?' Kerry asked,

'She was standing near the target when he was shot, in the head'

Kerry squealed and recoiled as her hand brushed something warm and squishy flinging a piece of brain across the room to land on James, 'Yeah Kerry like I want some dudes brain on me, he said scoping the offending piece of matter and lobbing it out the window.

Lauren started shaking, she looked around and then collapsed into Kerry balling her eyes out, Kerry just patted her gently, 'Its okay' she crooned.

Takeo awoke to a familiar face, his eyes scanned her face before bringing a memory form his mind where they had met before, 'who are you?' he rasped weakly. The blonde Haired woman said 'I am Chloe, just rest you need it', he groaned and tried to sit up, he felt instantly light headed and lay back down, where he whispered '_know him, I know him…_'

Chloe leaned in to listen but could not hear what he was saying. 'Its okay, just rest' she patted his hand.

Takeo dreamed of the men he'd fought that night, 'I know you, I know you… I'll KILL YOU!' Adrenaline pumped through his vains as he sat up heaving, Chloe jumped startled by his out burst, the cords holding him to the hospital bed snapped with out any visible effort from Takeo, she struggled to calm him down, his eyes were rolling crazily in their sockets, Takeo battered Chloe aside, he stood ripping all the electrodes of his chest and arms in one swift cut, he stood looking around, then collapsed heavily half on half off the bed, Chloe stood and lunged to stop him falling to the floor.

Takeo woke again to the sound of Chloe's calming voice '… hush your okay, hush…' he then realized he'd been mumbling, he tried to speak but all that came out was hackering cough, Chloe just shook her head.

The poor kid having his jugular shredded by a shrunken, a few other shuriken had hit other areas of his body but the first had been most vital. The only thing that stopped him from dying is his will for revenge, Chloe thought. Shaking her head again the boy now slept but every now and then would wake in a rage where she would pump more morphine into him to make him fall asleep.

Over the next few days Takeo drifted in and out of subconsciousness images floating around his head. Takeo woke fully on a bright Monday afternoon. He looked around to find himself in a hospital his eyes adjusting to his surroundings. The blonde woman was asleep in a chair by his bed. Her breathing was even, so he waited patiently for her to wake, after an hour he gently pushed her head, which caused her to make a violent snore and jolted awake, he smiled to himself, she opened her eyes, panicked briefly flicked across her face, a large bruise was aging there also where he had struck her,

'My apologies'

Chloe looked confused 'For what?'

'Striking you in the face, it is a great dishonor to me'

'Oh, it's okay, it's nothing really'

The boy flexed his arms nervously, 'What happened to my… uhhh foster parents, my mind… is… blank?'

'They were killed by who ever attacked you. Do you know who attacked you?'

'Yes'

'Who?'

'Ninja'

'Ninja?'

'Yes'

'Do you know their names?'

'Almost, I can't remember exactly'

'Okay. What can you remember form that night'

'I was attacked, then we went down the fire escape, umm… then Hiro was there, and this adult ninja, he killed Darrel and Hannah'

'Okay, first things first… take this' Said Chloe handing him two pills.

'What are these for?' he inquired, but before she answered, she lashed out with her right hand a needle going for an artery, smack! Her wrist was caught in the vice grip of Takeo.

'What are you trying to do?' Takeo asked twisting until the needle dropped form her hand and shattered on the floor, 'nothing' she said innocently flicking her left wrist around and slamming the plunger into his leg.


	16. Recruitment

Chloe opened the door to Kerry who was on the verge of crying

Dumping his bag on the floor of his room, James wandered over to Danas room, looking in he found her asleep at her desk with pages of math's home work spread out in front of her, a pencil still wrapped in her fingers, he gently closed the door and tip toed over to her sleeping form. Carefully picking her up and gently tucking her into her bed, he then climbed into next to her resting his head against her shoulder… Slap James jolted from sleep Lauren standing over him, he grunted and turned over back to sleep, thump he was launched out of bed by a harsh kick to his buttocks. 'uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, what the hell?'

'Oh, nothing, you hit me if I remember'

'Oh, you were in shock and not responding to run the bullocks away'

'Really? Oh so that makes this better does it?' she hissed flicking a light on to reveal an ugly hand shaped bruise.

'Oh'

'Gee thanks James' she stormed out slamming the door. James looked around.

'Damn, I was having such a good dream'

Chloe's poison food was steaming into James' room and being plonked in front of him, 'Oh, you want to kill me that bad?'

'What? It doesn't look too bad'

'Have you tasted it?'

'No, but it should be alright'

'Should be?'

'Yeah'

'You taste it first'

'Fine' she said reaching for a brown egg with a fork then popping it in her mouth, James sat with his arms folded. One chew, two chews, Chloe sputtered choked and coughed and spat all the egg into the bowl, snatched a glass of chocolate milk and drained it. James said 'So, what does it taste like?'

'Shut up' Chloe said trying to slap him, James who was quite fast took the slap full in the face. 'Owwwww! When the hell did you get so fast'

'Oh the boy that I'm recruiting is really, really fast so I guess I just had to get faster to beat him once'

'Oh' said James rubbing his stinging face.

Chloe got up and walked to the door pausing to say 'By the way you're going back with him, because you've got no leads and the others can work together fine with out you'

'Ok-ay'

'this isn't a trick is it?'

'No, but it means you have to take your exam on modern history', James lay in bed wondering what the hell he was doing in Japan.

Takeo was there next to James but the lights were on and nobody was home. James decided to check him out. He pinched the back of his bicep and twisted hard… no response. James grunted, _what the hell? He is really out of it_, _I wonder what they gave him?_ James stood up and went to the bathroom. When he came back Takeo was gone, 'oh shit' James breathed. He looked around, the people behind their seat were asleep and the people in front were watching movies, the people across the aisle were looking at him funny. 'Ahh do you know were my friend went?' They shook their heads,

'Damn'. James ran up and down the plane his eyes looking from seat to seat, until on the third downward trip he saw Takeo in his seat, with the lights on and nobody home.

'That's weird' he grabbed Takeos arm to inject more of the drug when wham Takeos fist made heavy contact with James's face, 'Ugh' James swung back, but even in the small confines of the seats, he missed, James stifled a scream as a finger found a pressure point in his wrist, 'What do you want?' James hissed

'Where are we going?'

'England'

'Where?'

'Sleepy byes' James said slipping a needle and ramming the plunger down into Takeo's arm.

Takeo's head fell onto his chest.

James sat back rubbing his temples and wrist, breathing a shallow sigh of relief.

Takeo woke with a slight head ache and hundred of voices amplified by his ears. Clamping his hands over his ears he, quickly deactivated the units. Sitting up he noticed a pair of wide trousers, an orange shirt and a choice of thick heavy boots or thin flat soled shoes. He dressed in the cloths provided, and found the shirt and trousers quite comfortable, trying the different shoes on respectively, he decided the light shoes were more to his liking.

Moving to the window he saw at least fifty young teens walking around playing a game with large paddles hitting a small green ball backwards and forwards. Frowning he moved to the door, listened, found the corridor beyond practically void of people. And moved on, not stopping to ask questions he found a strange machine lurking at the end of the hall which sucked people in and spat others out. He stood at the strange door and then switched his vision to heat, and found that it was some sort of transport moving up and down in a large square room stopping at different levels of the building and letting people off and more people get on. After a few seconds he summoned enough courage to take the machine down to the last floor, after stepping inside the box he found the stare of other young people resting on him, 'Ahhh, may I help you?' suddenly the floor became a very interesting object of the box. The other people vacated the box instantly leaving Takeo alone in the box, the discovery of numbers on the left hand side lead to a short investigation.

After half an hour of trying to go where he wanted Takeo had a large man in a white shirt com and escort him to reception. Then to Zara Asker's desk, He walked in and sat without hesitation in a wide seat taking the smallest amount of space he could. He looked at the woman politely and she looked at him and asked, 'So, what do you think?'

'I think, that you want me to do something, and your about to explain why you have me… in this place' he replied boldly, she laughed and replied

'Yes, yes, it looks like you have quite a talent for reading peoples body langue. Anyway on to why you are here, you have been selected by our mission controller and have been requested to join our ranks, but the choice is entirely up to you of course'

'What do you mean join your ranks? Who are you people?'

'Forgive me, we' she gestured with her hands 'are CHERUB a network of spies that consist of children rather than adults, because major criminals never suspect that children are spying on them' Takeo gave her a blank look, she returned it for a moment before realizing her first mistake, 'Oh, your not… oh right ha wrong file' she scrabbled around her desk finally pulling out a thin sheet of card board and scimming through its contents.

'Yes here we are, Takeo Takahashi, yes?'

'Yes, how do you know who I am?'

'Well, I'd hardly say that but, we do know everything that you have been doing since the orphanage'

'Oh, okay, so?'

'So what do you say do you join us?'

'I don't really understand what you do here'

'Oh yeah I forgot, Okay basically we train children like you who are orphaned and put them in positions where they can get information on a criminal which a grow man may not be able to'

'Why would the grown man not be able?'

'Because where we come from, adults are suspect but children are seen as immature and therefore can be trusted because of their innocence, they can gain more information that an adult could because they are unsuspected of being undercover. Understand now?'

'Yes, but why me?'

'Because we are short of agents with special skills that could be perfect for a mission that are labeled high risk, therefore you come in handy'

'I don't really have a choice, do I?'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean, if I refuse I go out and get arrested for the murder of my foster parents and attempt at suicide, which never happened, therefore my only real choice is to stay here and work for you'

'Oh, well, I assure you, you will enjoy your time here, we give you a great education and for others we give them extreme combat courses, I know you're quite strong for your size and I also know that your combat skill far exceed the average cherub'

'If I am to work for you, you will want to know more about me yes?'

'You can give me a full review of everything you know about yourself and everything since your real parents died later but now you must take the tests'


	17. Getting Started

Chloe opened the door to Kerry who was on the verge of crying

After the talk Zara took Takeo to the training compound where lots of young children spared with each other under the supervision of a rough looking Japanese woman. Off to the side there was a door which led to a private sparing mat and a small kid about the same size as Takeo. The boy bowed to Takeo and Takeo bowed back. Zara said 'This is Bruce Norris he is our martial arts champion of CHERUB, he is our best martial artist on campus, for this you will spar with Bruce three times and yield or make him yield, for the next test to begin. Begin'

Bruce launched into his normal routine going in to smash his nose but found his fist making contact with nothing but air.

Takeo wove around the boy and stood behind him not making a move, a fist curled around to hit his left ribs, he eased a step backwards and avoided the punch. Bruce quailed, _no one's that fast,_ he thought he proceeded to use every advanced move he knew moving as fast as possible and taking no chances, after two minutes without scoring a hit Takeo made his move spinning unexpectedly to his left and ducking low and kicking out the boy's legs then pouncing on top of him, pinning him to the mat. Grabbed the punches that were thrown and crushed down on the fists, making Bruce yelp and squeal 'I yield, I yield!'

Zara clapped at the performance, 'Very impressive, you are the second person to make Bruce yield, but the other was in no such spectacular fashion'

'I have spent my entire life honing my skill, thus making me superior to almost all opponents'

'Then I'm sure you can do it again'

'Begin'

Bruce thought he had him this time move unexpectedly, Takeo moved fast working away at his opponent's defense smashing his arm and leg with powerful strokes and finishing him with a throw that launched Bruce out of the square. Zara clapped her hands 'Extremely impressive, it's nice to know Mrs. Tanaka will have another favorite student besides Bruce'

'Thank you for your complement' Replied Takeo he then bowed to both Zara and Bruce.

'For your next test you will kill this chicken' Zara gestured with her hands to the caged chicken, 'Why?'

'To see how you respond under pressure'

'O-Kay, How do you want me to kill it?'

'Uhh, however you like'

Takeo walked up to the bird opened the cage, plucked it out, set it on the ground, crouched next to it and with blinding speed grabbed its head and twisted so its neck broke with a sickening crunch. Zara nearly lost her breakfast. 'Whoa, never do that again, please' he shrugged and asked

'What now?'

After a long day of tests and questions about, campus and what he was to do. Takeo found him self in front of Meryl Spencer, a handler at cherub. 'I see. So you were assaulted by a group of three _ninja_, and they killed your foster parents and tried to kill you. Yes'

'That's right'

'Hmmm, Okay anyway we also need you to change your last or family name' Meryl said casually, the look she got from Takeo was a look or pure horror, 'you want me to _WHAT_!'

'Whoa, calm down, we can't have the government tracing you after we put you here, you'll be arrested' Takeo considered this briefly,

'Know this I want no name but my own, this will just be as temporary as possible is that allowed?'

'Uhh, sure'

'Good, my name will be Takeo Ishimoto,'

'Okay, moving on, also while you are at CHERUB there is a basic traninng programme that's run every couple of months for new recruits, its just a test to see how you go under pressure, but before that you will need to run on the track a distance of 10000 meters, in the next week, I suggest you don't run it all at once but try to space it over the next few days like a few hundred meters here and there, okay?'

'Yes'

'Oh and I'll have someone to help you around for the first few days, Okay?'

'Yes'

Takeo walk out the frosted glass door and was greeted by an esstatic young girl, 'Hello' she beamed, Takeo gave her a questioning look, then asked 'Are you the guide I have been assigned?' The girl responed still smiling,

'Yes I get to show you to your room!' she grinned wildly, before turning and skipping away. Takeo froned and thought ot himself, _ughh, what a drag_. The girl chatted politly while Takeo marched silently on beside her, passing different rooms and halls, as she was explaining that he would partake in classes like he did in school in Japan, he stopped and asked, 'Do you have parents?' her smile vanished like smoke and tears began forming in her eyes, 'N-not any more…' she hung her head, her happy skipping ceased and silence rained over the rest of the walk.

Apon reaching Takeo's room she said, 'This is where you'll stay everything you owned at the time of your fosterparents… yeah then will be in there if you need anything or you get lost, um call me' she handed him a sliver of paper as she sulked away. Takeo felt a pang of sympathy before quickly brush it aside.

Inside of the room was a simple spacious bedroom with a bathroom consisting of a shower and basin. Takeo glanced around the room finding all his belongings on the bed they consited of three shirts two pairs pf pants and five odd socks, his sword and his parents swords were resting in their rack on a chest of drawers.

He sat down cross legged and clossed his eyes, all emotion was removed the pulse of his heart slowed nearly to a stop, his mind opened thought slowly emtptyed and Takeo became a living husk of a boy for the rest of the day.


	18. Takeo Ishimoto

Chloe opened the door to Kerry who was on the verge of crying

James wondered down the hall passing his own room and into Dana's without knocking he tiptoed in and moved to the bed where she slept, her face exposed

He moved in and pecked her lightly on the check. Dana blinked her eyes opened slightly she turned her head to James and smiled, 'How are you? I thought you weren't due back till next week?'

'New recruit, had to help him home' he said sitting down on Dana's bed as she sat up, giving him a questioning look. 'Oh, what's he like?'

'I dunno he's pretty weird, like we drugged him then he woke up walked away, came back pretended to be asleep and when I sat down he attacked me and asked me where we where going, that drug is no sleeping pill and he's really fast he just finished his training and I have heard rumors that he beat down Bruce twice!'

'Wow, sounds like my type of guy' She teased, James frowned and said,

'He also doesn't seem to be friendly, you know that girl, uh Casey someone?'

'Yeah the girl who was recruited a few months ago, outstanding agent, yeah'

'He sent her crying back to her room'

'Holy crap, did he hit her?'

'Not that I know of' James turned and looked around the room scratching the back of his neck.

'Soo how'd the mission go?' Dana said putting her arms around James neck giving him a hug.

'Bad, well it was okay till Kerry broke down after the guy was found bleeding out on the path, then got worse when the assassination attempt we tried to stop succeeded and Lauren got splattered with blood and brains'

'Oh my god, that's terrible, is she okay?'

'Chloe said they should be good now but when they get back they gonna need some serious counseling'

'Geez' Said Dana shaking her head 'I hope their okay'

Takeo Breathed in sharply his heavy mediation ending slowly as the knock at the door became increasingly insistent, his eyes popped open, his thermal vision allowing him to see the big teenager outside the door. He stood ready for action and walked to the door, he opened it to a fist speeding towards his face, unphazed he side stepped barely blinking. 'Come in' he said as the big teen flew through the door, his momentum carrying him through. 'Its nice to have visitors' Said Takeo warmly, moving out of the way of a thunderous kick he moved to his clothes and began packing them into the empty draws. _Whoosh!_ A heavy high spin kick passed low over Takeo's duck. 'So, do you want tea?'

The boy lunged at him but Takeo merely side step out of the way so the boy landed on his floor with a loud _whump!_ 'No? Okay' the boy lay groaning on the floor, winded with his impact with it. Takeo simply asked, 'Do you want something to eat?' the boy grunted, 'Oh you want to leave? Such a shame you made such a nice guest' the boy's eyes bulged as Takeo picked him off the floor and flung him out of the door.

Takeo then slowly found his way to the dinning hall and found a seat. Most people took no notice of the small boy sitting in the hall, he looked up when a pair of legs stopped in front of him, then another set walked into view, 'Yes?'

'Hey, mind if we sit with you?'

'No… aren't you the one who fought me on the plane?'

James hesitated, 'Yeah, why?'

'You fight well in confined spaces. May I inquire who your sensei is?'

'Sure, her name is Mrs Tanaka' James replied slightly confused

'Ah, I have heard of this woman form Meryl spencer'

'Yeah, she'll be your handler for the time you're here' said Dana,

Takeo looked at her with his dead steel eyes, she flinched visibly. 'And you would be?'

'D-Dana, James's girl friend'

'Girl friend? Is that like your wife to be?' asked Takeo turning to set his creepy gaze on James, 'Ahh yeah I suppose'

'Ahh yes my sister had one of these, she loved him, till… till I left'

'You have a sister?' said James and Dana, James nearly chocking on his meal.

'I don't know anymore she may be dead she may still be alive, I am not sure'

'Who are you?' Dana asked with awe of what person could be so heartless,

Takeo eyes flicked to her sending chills down her spine, 'I am Takeo Ishimoto, at least that what it is now, I had a mother, father a sister and younger brother, all exept my sister have been found dead,'

Dana suddenly lost her appiteit, with Takeo's steel eyes still fixed on her she asked, 'Where do you come from?'

'The island Doko, a ninja village is located at the heart of it and there are sevral hundred ninja on the island'

Dana shook her head 'There is no such place'

'I lived there' Takeo said simply, taking it to knowleged no one knew where he came from. 'But we've never heared of it, well at least I haven't, have you James?'

James stunned look gave Dana the impression that he had an idea, 'Actuall I have'

James, Dana and Takeo were soon seated at the computer where they looked at the screen James scanned up and down, 'There!' James pointed, '… The island of Doko, neighboring island to the isalnd of Jauto… There, uhh what is Jauto'

Takeo's eyes gleamed with no emotion, he said with a voice that portrade anger, 'They are assasins, no better then peasants, practicing their cheap ways of kung fu, how we would love to fight with them and kill all of them,'

James and Dana looked at each other before James said, 'Told you he was weird'

With blinding speed James was launched into the wall a flying Takeo not far behind, 'I am not weird,' he hissed through gritted teeth, James shock and stuned by the sudden teleportaion of his body to the wall and Takeo pressing the life out of his neck, was equaly shock when the pressure lifted and he dropped to the ground gasping for breath, Dana was at his side helping him up, 'holy crap, he's phsyco' james said after glancing around to make sure he was gone, then from down the hall echoed, 'I agree with that'


	19. Human?

Chloe opened the door to Kerry who was on the verge of crying

8640000 secounds

144000 minutes

2400 hours

100 days

14 weeks

4 months

Later...

Takeo stood proudly wearing his grey shirt with the CHERUB logo on it. Dirt still covered much of his body, dried blood from the snake he killed matted his hair and trouser, and mud clogged his combat boots, but he passed and that was all that mattered. Takeo and his partner, a young blonde girl, who Takeo disliked but was nice to since he was her partner, stood as the first pair to be admitted their grey shirts and finish basic training. Takeo turned to his partner, who surprisingly leapt on him with a hug, Takeo brushed wildly at the girl swing his arms comically she let go, his reaction to hugs which she knew he hated. He moved quickly away glaring at the girl. The girl smiled cheekily back, her name was Sarah Shaw, her hair was caked in mud and dirt and her shoes and pants fleck with grime and fresh blood from small cuts she had received. Takeo moved on the shower hut eager to rid himself of the stench that he admitted and the filth.

Back at CHERUB campus Takeo finally took in the fact that now he was some where he had mostly, for the time he had been here stayed to himself. But now he had some friends that he could confide in and a program that helped him in his strive to be better that the other ninja of his village which had exiled him.

But what plagued him the most was the lose of memory he suffered just before coming to CHERUB. Every night he would meditate a search himself for any glint of memory of that night and what happened to his family, and where the hell was his sister.

The morning after the finish of basic training he woke to a bright cheery face smiling at him, He looked disturbed sitting up quickly he pinned the smiley face on the bed, before waking to the fact it was Sarah,

'Owowowowow. You're still hurting me Takeo!'

Takeo blinked and let go, 'Ah sorry about that, how'd you get in here anyway?'

Sarah giggled, 'You were so out of it, man I could have bought a circus in hear and you wouldn't have woken up' she grinned, he frowned, 'Don't be like that Takeo' she said playfully giving him puppy dog eyes and pouting. He frowned even more 'So' he said 'how are you?'

Now it was her turn to frown she asked 'Why don't you smile?' now Takeo took on an angry look, 'Get out' he hissed his flat steel gray eyes piercing through her and causing her to shiver involuntarily, she promptly leapt up and ran out the door leaving Takeo to ponder about why she flounced around him so.

Takeo sat down pressed his fingers to his temples and closed his eyes, thousands of images flew through his mind from his childhood all the way to that night it stopped right after entering the cave, the words ERROR flashed on his eyes, he punched at the thin mat. He got up and walked to the chest of drawers, opened them to reveal three plainly wrapped parcels, he focused on the parcels and shifted his vision to thermal seeing familiar finger prints laced all over them, he sighed stripping the piles of clothes from their bland packaging and glancing at the note she had written.

At breakfast Takeo sat by himself for one second then a crowd of people joined him at the table, everyone eating silently but keeping a wary eye on the young ninja. Some how being last to the table Sarah still managed to find the spot next to Takeo. As soon as he finished eating, he looked up at the surrounding crowd with his steel gray eyes, 'May I help you?' He asked seriously, no one moved, one boy had his fork half way to his mouth, 'No? Then kindly leave me alone' he said calmly before fixing the crowd with his steel gray stare then in a blink of an eye he was gone. The crowd gasped turned to the door to see it swing closed.

Takeo entered his room thinking out loud to himself, 'Why do they do that, can they see I don't want them, ugh their like a pack of dogs running around after me!' Takeo massaged his head. _Alright then, I have a plan_! Takeo grabbed his parents swords, he sighed 'Its time for you to rest'

He walked slowly towards the cemetery at the CHERUB campus chapel. His slow steps

Took their toll and Takeo took a sharp intake of breath as his parents swords rattled in their sheaths. Takeo looked for a patch of ground, his jittery arms making the swords rattle like crazy. He breathed slowly lay the swords carefully in the ditch he prepared clenching his fists, he breathed 'I will avenge you, they will die'

He began slowly packing dirt around them slowly covering the ornate swords with dirt.

He placed to cups with incense in them next to the buried swords.

At dinner Takeo grabbed his food and sat by himself quickly devouring his meal before his privacy was invaded by his fan crowd. _This is only my 168__TH__ day as a CHERUB_ he thought he moved quickly to leave the hall with its huge flashing plasma screens, he'd never liked TV.


	20. Paint ball

Chloe opened the door to Kerry who was on the verge of crying

Kerry and Lauren both girls arrived at CHERUB campus late in the day to be welcomed by their friends, Bruce walked up to Kerry and gave her a light peck on the lips and she smiled at him. Lauren met Rat and asked 'Where's Bethany?'

'She's on a mission, but let's not talk about that. So how'd it go?'

'When James left it got really boring, nothing happened just the guy got paid.'

'Oh well, looks like the new guy you guys picked up in Japan passed basic training and quickly grabbed the name freak, but don't say it too loudly'

'Why?' Asked Lauren totally confused,

'He is a martial arts champion he's better then Bruce, the first day he was not orange he hurt this new girls feelings and well the big dude protecting her went after him, found he couldn't leave a mark on him, ended up in the hall with a broken rib' Said Rat seriously,

'Lauren, this guy is a lunatic he beat three guys up in seconds with out them being able to even retaliate. He's crazy' Rat walked away leaving Lauren to ponder the new martial arts guru.

James rushed to his sister and gave her a crushing hug. He beamed at her and asked casually 'So how are you going?' Lauren beamed back and replied,

'Nicely thank you, so how's it with you?'

'Fine, me and Dana are going paintballin later, wana come?'

'Sure, I take Rat.'

Takeo moved towards Sarah and she grinned happily to herself. He sat a good forty centimeters from the girl but she closed the gap with a quick shuffle. 'Hey' she said 'Wana go paintball with us a few guys?' Takeo with his new plan to be more human decided it would be a good idea, 'Okay' he replied, earning him a stunned silence from Sarah, 'but what is paintball?' Sarah giggled.

Takeo found himself in a lightly padded suit with a sort of non-lethal projectile firing weapon, he turned it over in his hands, it was light but the shot was limp, but he agreed if he was to go on any missions he would need to fit in. Sarah flounced up to him. Her face mask in the shape of a skull, Takeo had his snarling demon face mask. 'Sarah this _game, _is it what people would do out on missions?', Sarah gave him a quizzical look from beneath her mask, 'No, its just for fun, that's what people would do on missions.'

Before Takeo could say anything else a whistle blew to signal the first round.

Sarah indicated that Takeo should follow her.

When Takeo looked around he saw that everyone was wearing masks with patterns on them, one had a shiny surface like a mirror and thin slits for eye holes and patterns coursing their way over the mask. Takeo shook his head, his eyes picking up multiple signatures of people running in from the other direction, suddenly Sarah's head snapped backwards red exploding of her mask, Takeo instantly recognized the liquid as a metal based paint. He walked over to her and said 'are you okay?' before a missile smashed into his shoulder leaving a red blotch on his clothes, she giggled 'Yeah I'm fine' she grabbed Takeo's arm and pulled him behind some obstacles.

'Okay, they got us pinned down I'm gonna try getting to that bunch of trees, you'll need to cover me. Got it?' Takeo shook his head 'She said you never shot a gun before or anything?' Takeo blank stared her giving her some shivers as his mask hid the human face from view she only saw demon. 'You pull this trigger here' she pointed Takeo looked down the sights of his weapon and noticed that his eyes focused on one target at a time then when he was on target he fired, just like the bow system used he thought, as the target duck for cover red paint splattering his clothes and mask that had a distorted smile on it.

Takeo selected and brought down other targets as Sarah moved to her new position she gladly took up firing at now easy targets.

Takeo walked back with Sarah on his arm both were covered from head to foot with paint and dirt, Sarah whooped at how good he was for the first time playing a game with a gun even in an arcade, 'Man I can't believe you shot that guy, he had his head up for like a second and WHAM! You nailed him, damn!' She said, and tried to give him a light punch in the shoulder but he caught it in reflex flipped her over his head, 'Sorry' he said guiltily, giving her a hand up, she tried pulling him down with her but he didn't move and she ended up standing next to him. She looked at him a grin sliding across her face.

She leapt and landed on Takeo crushing him in a hug, 'NONONOOOO!' Takeo whirled around flapped his arms wildly, Sarah giggling as they landed in the grass, Takeo leaping up and giving her a look.

Then a ghost of a smile appeared as Takeo advanced on Sarah, now it was her turn to run, Sarah ran screaming 'No don't no, NO!' Takeo grabbed her and tickled her sides. Between giggles Sarah managed to say 'no… Takeo… STOP!'

Takeo stopped him still standing and Sarah kneeling on the grass, Takeo's face contorted into an attempted smile thing, Sarah burst out laughing. Takeo immediately frowned

'What?' Sarah struggled to say but breaths,

'That was… so cute' Takeo frowned and walked away, he hated being cute and cuddly and stuff like that.

Takeo sat down for dinner in the hall and began picking at his food awaiting the arrival of Sarah.

She didn't come Takeo thought about this, shrugged and began eating.

James and Dana arrived shortly afterwards. 'Hey' said James,

'Hey' Takeo replied with a simple nod towards Dana. Takeo scanned James and found a large bruise forming on his head, 'Ouch, what did you do?'

James reached up and brushed his forehead 'Got nailed in paintball, stuck my head up for a second and wham, right in the head'

Takeo did his impression of a grin, Dana choked on her drink, Takeo cast a questioning look her way, then turning to James said 'That, was me' he said cheerily.

James jabbed a finger at him, with a mouth full of steak, 'You? But, but you've only been here for a few months, how did you get so good at shooting?'

'On Doko Island I use bow and shaft', James nodded thoughtfully, Dana said

'Well it's late and I have test tomorrow, so good night' James followed.

Takeo stayed there then let his mind wander about why Sarah wasn't here.


	21. Hello Sister

Chloe opened the door to Kerry who was on the verge of crying

James was led by Dana who, as soon as they were in her room, turned and kissed James.

James thought for a moment. A knock at the door interrupted the two love birds. James went to the door and opened it to Bruce, 'Hiya man'

Bruce fidgeted nervously 'That guy, you know him?' James raised his eye brows,

'Yeah, what of it?'

'I- he beat me, I didn't even hit, b-but I want to fight him again'

James frowned at his friend he didn't seem so confident now.

'Then go ask him, I'm sure he'll accept'

Bruce smiled 'Really you think so?'

'Yeah' James said

Closing the door. 'What the hell was that about?' asked Dana who was moving in for a kiss, 'I don't know, I don't know' he said shaking his head.

Takeo moved quickly to Sarah's room, turning a corner he then ducked low as a Bruce went flying into the wall tripping over Takeo. Takeo looked at the upside-down Bruce, 'Uh Sorry' Takeo offered weakly grabbing Bruce's hand to help him up.

Bruce waved the hand away saying 'No, no it's quite alright' Bruce stood, looked at Takeo Realizing who it was, screams 'Yaaaaaa!' Punch at his head Takeo Barley Managed to avoid the blow, putting in a leg sweep that Bruce avoided. Then landing on his feet facing Takeo.

Takeo stood, battle stance, 'why would you want to fight me?'

'You beat me, so it's my turn to fight back, rematch'

'Its on' Takeo moved blinding speed a high jump with a flip to punch down on Bruce's head, Moving slightly slower then Takeo avoiding the blow and launching a vicious kick at Takeo. Takeo blocked with both hands the impact causing him to slide a few feet after landing, gabbing his foot he twisted sharply Bruce jumped and kick at his head, his shoe brushing against Takeo's face but doing no damage.

By this time a nice crowd had gathered to watch the fight. Takeo decided that was too close, firing three speed kicks Takeo forced Bruce back, Takeo Then had to block, so as to not lose ground, a series of lighting fast punches, witch he then matched with his own only twice as fast. Sending Bruce sprawling backward, gaining the advantage, Takeo took a defensive stance, one hand up the other behind his back. Bruce Glared at the younger boy, 'Rushed, are we?' Takeo didn't reply just focused. Bruce did the predictable running in with a bone crushing punch but Takeo merely swiveled his hand and rammed his fingers into the back of Bruce's fist pushing him off balance, then spinning to kick the off balance Bruce heavily in the chest sending him flying backward, crunching into a wall, slightly daze Takeo stood, feet planted apart in front of him, Bruce breathed 'I… yield' casting his head down in shame. Takeo shook his head, offering his hand to the battered boy Bruce waved it off then stumbled away. The crowd came in patting him on the back say things like '… That was amazing… I wish I could fight like that… how do you do it?'

Takeo stood there looking at the crowd staring them down, a shake of his head, and then moved off to find Sarah.

He didn't know why he wanted to find her, he didn't know how he knew her heat signature but he found her.

Sarah sat there her hands in her hair tying a knot for her pony tail her brown/blonde hair nearly reached her waist but she like it that way, she looked up in the mirror to find Takeo staring back, 'Holy shit!' she clutched at her chest, 'Don't ever do that again'

Takeo shrugged, 'Sorry,'

She glared at him 'what if I had been… been- naked'

Takeo shrugged and said simply 'I knew you weren't' Questions wanted to explode out of her but the one thing she wanted to scream most was

**I LOVE YOU**

But she couldn't

He breathed, inhaling like only he could, 'Why weren't you at dinner?'

'Well… I was showering' she gestured to the bathroom, steam still spiraling out,

'Oh, uhh sorry then but yeah I wanted to talk to you'

Sarah's heart felt like exploding in her chest she looked at him a smile tugged at her lips, _maybe just maybe_… she thought. 'Yeah I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for walking away and leaving you…' he paused,

_Damn right you should be_, she thought as he continued '…I want you to help me be more…human' Sarah sighed and she looked at the slightly older boy in front of him noticing the sharp lines defining his face and the lean muscles rippling over his thin forearms. She sighed almost inaudibly, _what type of question is that… but he's so cute…_ 'Sure, why?' she asked genuine concern in her voice, now he sighed relived that she accepted his plea for help. 'Well apparently I'm not very human and seem to be unemotional. Which is why I am unavailable for missions.'

Sarah had realized this since they had done basic training together, how he never smiled laughed or got angry. She frowned, 'Okay then first thing first, why do you think you're unemotional?'

James walked over to Bruce who sported a black eye and other bruises, 'Jesus what happened to you?'

'Got screwed over by the new kid' James grinned, Bruce frowned, 'Don't laugh, remember I can whoop your fat arse any day' James dogged a swipe at James's head.

Dana walked in and moved and sat next to James 'Well looks like the rumors are true the rookie shaped you up good, is that broken ribs I see?' Bruce glared at her.

Kerry then walked in and looked at the pummeled Bruce, 'Mmmm, you look like your outa practice,' She grinned, Bruce frowned,

'I thought that my girl friend would show some sympathy' Kerry shrugged,

'Looks like I'll have to straiten this guy out, no one messes with my boy' Bruce shook his head, 'I started the fight' Kerry blinked,

'Why I am I not surprised by this' Bruce shrugged, James and Dana got up. 'Ahh we'll give you guys some space'

Bruce waved them away.

Takeo grinned at Sarah who was lost in the story of Takeo's life, 'Did this really happen?'

'Yes… I'll take you there' he said,

He walked up to her placed his hands on either side of her face and looked directly in her eyes, 'Don't look away' he whispered, suddenly Sarah's vision rushed through lists of numbers and symbols, before filling a vision of a young boy with steel grey eyes staring at her, a sword in his hands, then he rushed at her but her sword blocked at the last second, she winced. Takeo breathed to her 'This is a simulation of my life the person I am fighting is Hiro Sakuri, he attacked me at the foster parent's home' Sarah realized what was happening, she was viewing Takeo's life through his eyes, 'H-how are you doing this?' Takeo replied as the fight between himself and Hiro got more violent, 'I'm projecting the image of what I saw on to your eyes.' He said skipping to a scene where Takeo sleeping because then exploding awake and thermal vision picked out heat signatures of at least ten ninja jumping around fighting, Takeo's projection of his life at that moment came up system error and he cursed 'damn, hold on' a series of files opened and a picture of Sarah's eyes appeared only briefly before shifting to other videos.

When it was finished she asked quietly, 'Who was the blacked cloaked woman in the foster parent's home?' Takeo frowned,

'What?' he scanned through his recording of the time he spent there and sure enough a black cloaked woman with a hood down appeared more then once during the time he was there, he gasped as he recognized her, 'That' he said 'is my sister'.

A/N just so you know people I am writing a sequel mainly because I just like this story so much! Helpful critisisum and stuff is welcome please please read and

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W

Please


End file.
